Exposed?
by frasek06
Summary: Danny's parent's, end up braking Danny Phantom's leg. Danny Fenton must hide his leg or risk being exposed as the infamous Danny Phantom. Will he able to cover it up?
1. Bad morning

**Ahh! I had such a bad day :( everytime I tried to start writing I was given a chore! I just noticed this was a short chapter because I had to rush so mega sorry for any mistakes! Im sorry if there is anything wrong but my laptop is getting really slow and I will put another chapter up tomorrow for this story. Thank you and I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM BECAUSE IF I DID IT WOULD STILL BE ON NICK :( LOL anyway I hope you enjoy this new fic as much as I did writing it. **

Danny sat stirring his cereal with a small metal spoon, his eye lid's black from the lack of sleep he had in the pass few night's. Maddie looked at her son her eye's looking down at the tired teen. "Honey, are you okay?" Maddie said, her voice was soft and gentle like a puppies fur coat. Danny was startled by the sudden sound of her voice, he looked into his mom's violet eye's and plastered a fake, small smile on his face.

"Yeah" he lied, hoping his mom would buy it.

"Hey Danny" Jack said, again shocking Danny with his loud voice.

"Hi dad" Danny said, looking at his cereal with was turning warm.

Maddie brought over a plate on pancake's as Jack smiled at them but the stare was quickly broken as he looked at his son, he smiled before moving Danny's cereal away to the side and placing a plate in front of Danny as he put half of his pancake's on Danny's new plate. Danny raised an eyebrow at his dad.

"No dad there yours" Danny said smiling, pulling the pancake's away.

"Non sense son" Jack said, pushing them to Danny again.

Danny smiled as he said "Thanks dad", hugging his dad.

Maddie smiled at Danny, washing the dishes. Jazz walked in as if queued as she smiled at her brother. Danny heard to door bell ring, Danny's head turned to the door as he pulled away from his dad's bear hug.

Danny ran to the door as he opened it to his friend's. "Hi guy's" Danny said, his eye's mostly on Sam's. Tucker rolled his eye's.

"So what are you doing today?" Sam said, in an almost flirty tone.

"Trying to get sleep" Danny laughed, pointing at the bag's under his eye's.

"Yikes! When did you last sleep dude?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A few day's" Danny said, stretching his arm's to relax some tense muscles.

"A FEW DAY'S!" Sam and Tucker yelled.

Danny winced at his friend's voice's. "Calm down, I'm getting sleep now. Come upstairs if you want", Danny said, pointing into the house.

Sam replied "It's fine Danny, When you wake up come and see us okay?" Sam looked at Danny's light ocean blue eye's as he nodded.

"See you later guy's later" Danny said, smiling at his two friend's before they walked away.

Danny gave a warm smile to his parent's before rushing upstairs to get some sleep.

Danny lay on his bed, in only moment's Danny drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. Danny's dream's were filled with Sam, like normal Danny lay smiling.

A sudden felling of cold took over Danny. His happiness died and fear replaced it. Danny's eye's snapped open, the first thing he saw was blue mist dancing in front of him. Danny looked outside, Skulker was terrorizing citizens again. Danny sighed, still really tired. Danny let the ring's surround him. Danny flew from his window out into the cold. Danny yawned as Skulker spotted him.

"Ghost brat" Skulker grinned.

"Techno freak!" Danny said, his eye's bright neon green.

"Someone's cranky" Skulker growled, knowing Danny was tired.

Danny saw an ectoblast tearing his arm off but it wasn't from Danny. Danny looked for the source and found his parent's.

"Get away from our house freak's!" Jack yelled, his fist shaking.

Danny watched as Skulker fled from the two extremely mad parent's. Danny looked at them again and ended up receiving a blast in his face. Danny fell unconscious as he fell to the ground.

**Oh cliffhanger will he wake? or will he die? D: Dark stuff lol (not really i just enjoy making reader's think "WHAT HAPPEN'S NEXT!") I have to go more chore's await :'( Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the when I get the chance on the laptop!**


	2. Injured

**Thank you for your reviews! And thanks for being honest with me now I can improve the story! Anyway its 0:30am and I have school tomorrow but I couldnt leave it on a cliffhanger! Sorry for the ending of the last one! I am amazed I got so many reviews (hey! 6 is alot for me lol) in the short time this fic has been out! Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! And enjoy! I am getting better I think :L anyway enjoy! KITTENS!**

Danny's eyes snapped open, Danny luckily was still in ghost form as he plummeted through the air, towards the ground.

"Ahh, come on!" Danny yelled, pulling himself up just in time. Danny heard a loud crack, he was numb with shock as he heard a loud "snap" coming from his leg. Danny was scared to look down at it. Danny dropped to the ground to get the pressure off his leg. Danny heard a "click", he snapped his neck up to a green neon light above him.

"You got him Jack, His leg is broken, he can't escape" Dannys mom said, smiling at her husband.

Danny didn't know how to react. The first thing that came to his teenagers mind was his only chance of survival in this situation. Danny turned invisible. Danny quietly flew past his parents and retreated to his home.

Danny flew back into his home. Danny suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg, Danny yelled in pain, the scream of pain echoed through his home. Danny couldn't bare to look down at his leg, worried to see the damage. Danny grabbed his pillow and bit it attempting to relieve the pain. Danny placed a hand on his bottom of his jumpsuit and quickly took it away with a yelp.

"How bad is it?" Danny whispered, Danny looked around before pulling out a first aid kit from his bed (after Sam urged him to), carefully avoiding to move his leg much. Danny found a pain of scissors under the plasters as he carefully cut his jumpsuit to check the injury in more detail. Danny panted in pain as he cut carefully, beginning to reveal the injury.

Danny let out a small sob as he slowly pulled the bottom jumpsuit apart. Suddenly Danny let out a small gasp before he looked away from his wound.

"Oh my.." Danny said, holding back the vomit climbing up his throat.

Danny had large bruises were the bone had snapped, a large cut from the fall. Danny grabbed a bandage and wrapped it round his leg to stop the bleeding of green ectoplasm. Danny looked at his leg as he pulled out more bandages and wrapped them round his ancle and lower leg, hoping it would give him some support.

Danny stood but quickly fell back down. Danny cursed as he heard the front door open. Danny slapped his forehead. Just noticing he was still in ghost form. He let the icy feeling turn back to warmth as he looked at his raven black hair in his mirror, Danny smiled in relief. Suddenly Dannys door was slammed opened. Dannys eye's quickly looked to the door as he saw his dad smiling.

"Danny are you awake" Jack said, smiling brightly.

Danny only let out a groan and nodded. His eyes avoiding contact with his own father. Maddie walked in, Immediately noticing Dannys pale face. His facial expression was dull and gloomy like Sams in the summer time. Maddie ran to her sons side as she put a hand on his injured leg. Danny bit his lip, attempting to cover a cry of pain.

"Danny are you okay?" Maddie asked, checking her son for injuries quickly noticing a small burn mark from were the ectoblast had him. Danny pushed her hand away.

"Im fine" Danny said, stubbornly looking away from his mothers eyes.

Maddie was immediately worried for her son. "Danny Fenton, what is wrong with you!" Maddie nearly yelled at her son. Dannys eyes were filled with fear and his mom could see it. Maddie sat up.

"Danny Im so.." Maddie started but, Danny quickly iterupted his mom.

"No mom It's fine, just leave me alone" Danny said, his voice darkened as he looked down to the floor trying to cover up his burn wound.

Maddie was stunned at Danny as she left the room, leaving Danny with his thought's. Maddie stood outside the door. Maddie thought to herself "What's wrong with him?",

Danny let his head sink into his pillow as he fell asleep again. Danny's dreams were different than usual. Much different

DANNYS DREAM

Danny sat as his parents yelled at him.

"Your a freak!" Maddie yelled

"I wish you weren't born" Jack yelled, at Danny who quickly curled up in a ball crying.

"Im sorry" Danny yelled, his eyes filled with tears. His word's echoed in his mind.

BACK

Danny woke up, sweat covered all his body. Danny felt a sharp pain, Danny pulled the sheet's away from his leg and quickly looked at his it.

Danny gasped as he noticed his leg wasn't straight like his other one. Danny looked closer but before he got a closer look his bedroom door slammed open. Dannys eyes widened as he quickly covered his leg, he winced at the sharp, dagger like pain he felt pulling it up so fast. His dad stood with the anti-creep stick.

"Son! What's wrong?" Jack yelled, hysterically.

"Nothing! Just a nightmare" Danny said, looking at his dads eyes.

Danny sighed, "Look dad, Im sorry about earlier" Danny said, frowning trying to keep his eyes focused on his dads.

"Its ok son, you should talk to your mom too" Jack said, a smile slowly growing on his face. Danny nodded.

"Dad?" Danny asked, thinking about telling his dad.

"Yes?" Jack answered, a smile now fully visible on his face.

"Nothing" Danny said, looking at his pillow before pretending to sleep.

Jack walked up to his on as he gave his son a hug. "Good night" Jack said, smiling at Dannys peaceful form.

"I promise to tell you one day" Danny whispered, just as his father left him alone again to rest.

Danny limped to the light switch using the wall for support. Danny eventually made it to the light and turned it on. Danny looked at his leg as he replaced his bandage's with new ones. Danny returned to his bed as he thought "How am I going to hide this from my parents?"

**I left it here because i got writers block :( Its late now but I will put more up tomorrow. If I dont I am really sorry but I should. I have the dentist tomorrow and my dentist is evil (I have crowded teeth and I HATE FLOSS BECAUSE IT GOT STUCK IN MY TEETH AND I HAD TO GO THE DENTIST WITH IT STILL STUCK IN) But he still complains (he also said he was going to throw me out a window) D: Review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up in the next day or two! (Unless my dentist throws me out a window) **


	3. A morning that could have been better

****

Hi! Thanks for the recent reviews! Ok im getting braces in 2 weeks :D. Im planning on making a Dp christmas fic special :D If you message me your names I will put you in it :) I didnt get thrown out a window :D yay! OMG Dash was on fairly oddparents write Dash and Fairly oddparents and you will get the clip i was like yay

Dannys heavy eyes opened slowly, he looked at his small digital clock at the side of his bed. It read "6:00am". Danny stretched from his slumber, Danny remembered his current condition and pulled his sheets away from his warm body, which began to shiver. Danny sighed at his leg, It was strange since Danny had not really ever been hurt fighting until now. Danny pulled the bandages off, the cuts were gone and only his broken bone remained. Danny carefully wrapped a thick bandage round his injured leg and put a pair of jeans on.

"That should help" Danny said, carefully limping towards his door.

"Danny? Are you awake already?" Jazz said, obviously hearing Dannys loud foot steps.

Danny ignored his sisters question as he slowly walked down the dark stairs, taking a gulp. Danny winced every time his leg was given pressure. Danny gave up on the third stair and sat down, he sunk his head into his hands.

"How am I going to get through a day of school if I can't even get down the stairs?" Danny said, giving his leg an evil, hating glare.

Danny felt a soft comforting hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up, his eyes heavy looked up at his sister. "Jazz?" Danny whispered quietly.

"Danny what's wrong?" Jazz said, in a worried yet kind voice.

"Nothing" Danny said, plainly not wanting to talk to anyone.

Jazz sighed as she said "Come on, lets go down stairs". Dannys eyes widened, his heart racing.

"No, I want to sit here" Danny said, with a shaky voice.

Jazz gave her brother a little push. Danny stayed in the same position on the floor.

"If you don't get up now I will get mom and dad" Jazz threatened in a half serious, half playful tone.

"Fine" Danny growled, quickly standing. Biting his lip as he put pressure on his leg, Danny made a small whimper putting more pressure on his foot, Jazz knew something was wrong.

"Are you.." Jazz stopped her question when Danny snapped his head round at her.

"Im fine" Danny said, snapping at his sister.

Finally the brother and sister made it to the sofa. Danny sat down, he mentally sighed in relief.

"Stand up" Jazz asked, he voice quiet.

"What?" Danny answered, with a confused expression plastered on his pale face.

"Just do it!" Jazz yelled, her voice could have easily woke her parents up.

Danny obeyed, as attempted to stand but made a small yelp, Jazz looked closer at Dannys legs and noticed one hovering from the ground. Jazz touched his injured leg.

"OWW!" Danny cried, rubbing were Jazz had just hit.

"How?" Jazz said, pulling Dannys jeans up.

Jazz gasped in horror, before yelling "You need to see a doctor!".

"No! Mom and dad did this to phantom!" Danny said, tears glazing his eyes, Danny was scared.

"Danny?" Maddie shouted, walking downstairs with Jack following behind.

"Yeah" Danny said, wiping away the tears.

"Are you going to school?" Jack asked, noticing Danny was still pale.

"Obviously" Danny said, smiling at his dad trying to cover his fear and pain.

"Come on lets get some breakfast" Jack said, smiling pulling Danny off the sofa.

Danny bit his lip making it bleed, trying to focus on something but the pain. Danny walked to the dining table. Quickly finding an empty seat, Danny jumped in it and smiled as the pain died a little.

"Danny why were you limping" Maddie asked, sounding concerned.

"Well.." Danny started, his heart speeding up.

"Danny?" Maddie said, quietly and worried. Maddie came closer, Dannys breathes became shorter, Danny began to sweat and shake.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled, as her son passed out in front of her.

Jack and Maddie shook there son trying to wake him.

"Jazz! Get help" Maddie cried.

Jazzs eyes filled with tears grabbing her phone calling someone she hoped would know what was wrong with Danny. Jazz called Sam and Tucker.

**Again another cliffhanger what happened to Danny? Will his parents notice his leg? I love making this intense sorry for torturing you guys! Lol I might get another chapter up tonight ;) lets hope I do!**


	4. An unexpected visit

**Hello! Since there was so many Demands I decided to spend a few hours on making this chapter! I cant wait until tomorrow.**

**Teacher: Why didnt you do your homework?  
Me: Because I was writing fan fiction!  
Teacher: *Slaps forehead***

**Then I write the DP symbol loads of time in my jotter. :D Maths is a hoot with my teacher. He is like Jack! The Dash in my life is this girl called Monica (EVIL) she bullied me until I fought back *evil laugh*. Speaking of Dash he was in Fairly oddparents for about 6 seconds YOU MUST WRITE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS DASH DANNY PHANTOM IN YOUTUBE. And everyone be eco friendly and help the planet! **

* * *

Dannys eyes opened sharply. Danny got up panting, Danny tried to recall what happened and cringed as he was in his bedroom.

"Danny" Maddie said, placing a hand in her sons head.

"Mom" Danny weakly said, looking at his moms light purple eyes.

"Are you ok son?" Jack said, placing a hand on Dannys shoulder.

Danny looked up at his parents giving a nod. "What happened" Danny asked, his head tilting to the side.

"A panic attack, I think" Maddie said, looking into her sons ocean blue eyes.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled. Dannys eyes widened as he heard loud bangs of there feet get louder and louder. Danny looked at the door as Sam and Tucker ran in hugging Danny tightly.

"Guys calm down" Danny said, choking thanks to Sams tight grip.

"But you fainted!" Sam yelled, her expression changed to fear.

"A panic attack to be exact!" Tucker said, his expression matching Sams.

"How are you feeling now anyway?" Sam said, grinning at how his mum was running her hands through his hair.

Dannys mom rubbed the back of his neck, Maddie knew this was his weak spot as Danny broke his frown into a smile. "I want to talk to Sam and Tucker alone for a second, is that ok" Danny smiled.

Maddie nodded "Sure" she said kissing his forehead. Sam giggled.

Maddie and Jack left the teens in peace. Dannys smile faded to a worried expression.

"Guys I need your help" Danny said, holding the tears back.

"What?" Sam said, immediately catching Dannys facial expression and watery eyes.

"This" Danny said, pulling his jeans up.

"Oh my" Sam said, noticing a large dent in the bandages.

"Is it..broken" Tucker said, looking at his leg as if it was going to bite him.

"I think" Danny said, his eyes now glued to the floor.

"You need to see a doctor!" Sam said, grabbing Dannys bandages carefully to reveal the full extent of his injury.

Sam and Tuckers jaws dropped. Dannys leg was more bruised than it was at the start and his leg was at a 20 degree angle. Sam felt sick as she looked away. "I don't care, Danny if that's not treated you could get worse!" Sam said, holding back the vomit.

"I can't my parents did this to Danny Phantom, if I tell them they would rip me apart molecule by molecule" Danny said, throwing his arms dramatically around.

"I don't care, I wont let you suffer!" Sam yelled, her eyes filled with fear and concern.

"Then don't tell them!" Danny snapped, his eyes momentarily turning neon green.

"Guys chill" Tucker yelled, trying to end the argument.

Sam and Dannys eyes looked at each other before there anger melted to love as they looked away blushing.

Tucker rolled his eyes "Just date already!" Tucker whispered, giving them both an evil glare.

Danny looked at his digital clock as it read "10pm". Sam and Tucker let out a small sigh before they turned to the door.

"Get well soon" Sam said, with a heavy heart Sam left with Tucker.

Danny yawned before his eyes closed as he returned to his dreams. Just then his mother and father walked in with a familiar figure.

"Sorry Vladdie" Jack said, looking at his son smiling in his dream.

"Not at all Jack. I can talk to the boy tomorrow" Vlad said, looking down at Danny as a small smile grew on his face.

"Your staying?" Jack said, smiling a 5 year old on Christmas day.

"Sure" Vlad said, braking his look at Danny to his Jack.

Jack smiled as he watched Vlad walk into the guest room. "Im going to get sleep early is that okay?" Vlad asked Jack. Jack frowned disappointed but nodded.

Vlad closed the door on Jack as he lay in the guest bed. Vlads peaceful expression turned to an evil one. Suddenly there was two Vlads in the bed, one turned ghost and flew into Dannys bedroom.

Danny felt the room temperature change but not enough to wake him. Vlad looked over Dannys sleeping form. Vlad carefully pulled the sheets off. Vlads eyes were quickly directed to the injured leg.

"Jack said he hit Danny Phantoms left leg so" Vlad whispered, pulling his jeans up. Vlad bit his lip.

"It looks like Jack sat on your leg?" Vlad said, sounding seriously concerned. Vlad looked at Dannys leg before placing a hand on it.

"Ow" Danny groaned, His eyes tightening.

"He has to see a doctor" Vlad whispered, Vlad had came here in a plot to make Danny his son, but this concerned Vlad and could even work to his advantage.

Vlad evilly grinned as he whispered "Il deal with you tomorrow son" in Dannys ear. Dannys eyes snapped open but after he looked round to see no one there.

* * *

**Lol Vlad wasnt even planned to be in this fic but I wanted him in it :D Anyway i will put the next one up tomorrow! I am really tired now and I need to do my maths homework. What does everyone want for christmas? I am so tired Good night everyone! xx**


	5. OMG D:

**Hi guys! Im so tired. I was sick today and have been trying to make this for you guys! I missed the cinema today because I was ill. So I filled the void with this :D. Anyway I hope you like this! Im not sure if some of this is wrong because Im not sure what happens if you leave a broken leg untreated D: Enjoy guys *evil laugh* then *high fives* Vlad. Lol I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

Dannys eyes fluttered open, a real smile plastered on Dannys face. Danny careful moved to the door, receiving support from his wall. Danny walked into the bathroom closest to his room, to get to the medication cabinet. Danny found some painkillers and quickly took them with a glass of water. Dannys eyes widened as he heard Vlads laugh.

"No way" Danny whispered, his hands clenched

Danny walked downstairs carefully watching every move he made his leg made. Soon enough Danny made it to the door of the living room.

"Good morning" Vlad said, in a bitter sweet tone.

"Why are you here!" Danny said, his eyes nearly flashing neon green.

"Daniel may I speak to you" Vlad said. Wrapping an arm round Dannys shoulder leading him to the door.

As Vlad closed the door he found himself pinned against the wall by his neck.

"Why are you here!" Danny growled, his eyes bright neon green.

Vlad grinned at Danny before kicking his injured leg, Danny dropped Vlad and fell to the ground.

"You fruitloop!" Danny yelled, quickly taking it back.

"Honey are you ok?" Maddie shouted, sound worried.

"Yeah mom!" Danny yelled, holding tears back.

"Listen Daniel! Your father told me how Danny Phantoms leg was broken!" Vlad shouted, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Listen you need help!" Vlad said, shaking Danny.

"No!" Danny yelled, looking away from Vlad. "Especially not from you!" Danny yelled, standing up wincing at the pressure. Vlad grabbed Dannys wrist.

"Listen, you tell your parents or I will!" Vlad yelled, pulling Danny off the ground.

"Why! I need to fix this myself!" Danny yelled, as Vlad dropped him.

"Daniel! I am really worried, your leg is severely broken because of you parents! What if they had caught you!" Vlad yelled, rubbing his temples.

Dannys heart froze as he imagined what his parents could have done. Danny looked down "If they knew it was me they wouldn't hurt me" Danny said, his voice braking a bit.

"How would you know?" Vlad said, even know his face look concerned Danny knew Vlad was enjoying this.

"That leg is going to get worse. Im offering to get it fixed" Vlad said, putting a hand on Dannys shoulder.

Danny smacked it off like it was a fly. "And in return you would want?" Danny said, knowing what Vlad was going to say.

"Stay at mines until you fully recover" Vlad said, smiling like a cat.

"No!" Danny said, barging pasted Vlad back into the livingroom. Dannys parents looked straight at Danny.

"So Danny why were you limping yesterday?" Jack asked, his smile growing.

"I hurt myself walking down the stairs" Danny lied, itching the back of his neck.

"Is it ok?" Maddie asked, walking closer to Danny.

"Yeah" Danny smiled, his heart racing.

"Lie" Vlad coughed.

"Shut up" Danny whispered, his eyes flashing green.

Danny pretended to smile, Danny asked "Im going to call Sam and Tucker".

Danny ran out as his parents shared the same confused look. Danny ran in his room, spotting his cell phone.

"Sam?" Danny asked, hoping his friend had answered her phone.

"Yeah, Danny is that you?" Sam asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, listen I need your help." Danny whispered, worried.

"Danny, I think you should see a doctor. If not you might end up in hospital!" Sam said, Danny felt his heart tore when he heard Sam sobbing.

"Sam" Danny whispered "Don't cry".

"Im..Sorry Danny but..Please!" Sam cried, Danny looked down imagining his friend who was usually the emotionally strongest, crying about him.

"Your right Sam." Danny said, his heart filled with fear.

Sam sniffed "You will get help?, Promise?" Sam stopped waiting for Dannys response.

"Promise" Danny said.

Danny heard a yell, "Danny!" Jack yelled, sounding scared.

Danny said his goodbye to Sam and quickly went downstairs as fast as he could. Danny limped until he reached the door of the living room. Sudden a sharp pain came from Dannys leg as he fell.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled, running to her sons side.

"Im ok" Danny said, gritting his teeth.

Maddie pulled Dannys jean legs up. Dannys eyes widened as he watched his mom run back in fear.

"Your the ghost boy!" Maddie yelled, her hand hovering over her ecto gun.

Danny heard sirens. Danny raised an eyebrow. Danny widened his eyes, there was a flash of light.

"A dream?" Danny whispered, noticing a bright light in his eye.

"Danny are you ok?" Danny heard someone ask, Danny looked up at a doctor.

"What happened?" Danny asked, noticing his voice was weak and small.

"You fainted, Due to a leg injury, we think" the doctor said, looking at Dannys exposed leg.

"Do my parents know?" Danny asked, as fear filled his mind.

"not yet, they say you fainted coming down the stairs about 20 minutes ago" the doctor said, washing the area were the bone had cut through the skin. Danny winced as he whispered to himself "I must have fainted when I got in the livingroom after the phone call" Danny smiled. "Where are we going" Danny asked his mind still a bit blurry.

"The hospital" a female doctor answered, measuring an injection.

"Now just relax" the doctor said, grabbing Dannys arm gently and injecting him.

Danny began to stir before letting the darkness take over. His mind going dark as his dreams took him.

"When we get in he goes straight into surgery" the doctor said, sounding worried.

"Lets hope we can save his leg".

**D: Vlad made me do it! Lol I love torturing you guys on cliffhangers! So if your wondering after Danny called Sam and he went downstairs he fainted. I read a bone untreated can leave permanent damage and sometimes lead to getting the body part cut off D: I dont know if I can type up the next chapter tonight but maybe I might *Evil laugh*. **


	6. A death

**I did it! Anyway I want to say I am planning on making a parody version of Zombieland based on when an evil ghost starts a plague that turns humans into ghosts by biting. And have completely took over D: Snow is on the way here :( Anyway about the summary of the new story, Its about Sam being alone and all her friends and family had been on holiday when they decided to take over and Sam has lost them all. The humans turned ghosts are not like Skulker all they want to do is turn people into there kind (they also feed on the happiness of the living). Sam decides to take action to create an army to go into the ghost zone and destroy the ghost. If you like the idea tell me :D anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

Maddie, Jack, Vlad and Jazz sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Jazz wrapped her arms round her dads neck as she quietly sobbed.

"What happened?" Jack asked, confusion was the only expression he showed.

"I don't know." Maddie answered, her eyes looked at Jazz and Vlad who had stayed silent most of the time.

"Mr. and and Mrs. Fenton." a nurse said, looking at a clipboard, tapping it with a pencil.

"What wrong with him." Jack asked, his eyes filled with fear.

"I'm sorry he's has passed away" the nurse said, her eyes avoided contact with the parents.

Maddie and Jack began to cry, they felt like there hearts had been torn apart.

"My poor baby boy" Maddie sobbed, onto Jacks arm.

"I know, poor Danny" Jack said, patting his wife's head.

"Wait Danny Fenton? Oh I thought you were James Frasers parents." the nurse said.

"Is he ok?" Maddie and Jack asked, both there faces slightly brightened"

The nurse nodded. "Your son broke his leg severely a while ago and we believe that caused him to faint, because of an infection" The doctor said, her expression was serious.

Jack and Maddie smiled, but turned into shock.

"Jack" Maddie said, her heart tearing knowing she was the cause of Danny being here.

"Where is he now?" Maddie asked her eyes filled with fear.

"In the operation theatre, there trying to save his leg." the nurse said, looking away from them.

"Ok when can we see him" Jack asked, holding tears back.

"I would prefer you go home and get some rest. Come back with his normal clothes and some possessions he might like. You could be waiting awhile. He should be fine" The nurse said, giving a faint smile.

Jack and Maddie walked to Vlad and Jazz. "Did you know?" Jack asked, tears running down his eyes unable to hold them back.

"About what?" Jazz asked, he heart speeding up.

"About Danny being the ghost boy." Maddie said, quietly not to catch anyone else's attention.

Jazz looked away.

"Why didn't you tell us Jazz" Maddie said, her voice a bit louder.

"I promised to keep it a secret" Jazz said, her head looking down at the clean floors.

"Come on, we are going. We will see Danny tomorrow when he comes round for the anesthetic" Maddie said, giving a faint smile of hope.

Danny slowly stirred. He couldn't fell his leg. Dannys eyes widened, he was frozen with fear. His mind was blurry as he couldn't find the strength to look at his leg.

"Oh, your awake?" a nurse said, as she smiled down at him.

Danny nodded gently. "My leg" Danny managed to say.

"Its fine, you will be able to walk again, I promise you." the nurse said, smiling as her brown eyes looked into his.

Danny smiled as he lay back in relief but quickly tensed up. "My parents" Danny managed to say.

"They have been informed of your condition and will see you tomorrow" the nurse smiled, leaving Danny to try to relax.

"Danny!" a voice screamed from down the corridor, Dannys eyes widened.

"Oh boy." Danny whispered, trying to shield himself.

In a flash Danny was mobbed by Sam and Tucker.

"You promised!" Sam growled, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sam it happened straight after the call, I swear." Danny said, hugging Sam to give her comfort.

Tucker looked at Dannys leg. The broken leg was wrapped in a cast. "It could be worse" Tucker said smiling at his friend.

"Danny, your parents know" Sam said, quietly playing with Dannys black raven hair. His smile faded to a frown.

"How did they take it?" Danny asked, physically shaking.

"I don't know" Tucker and Sam replied.

Danny sighed as he looked at his leg, Sam climbed on the bed beside him as he placed his head on her shoulder. Danny lay with Sam and the darkness took over both of them in a matter of minutes. Tucker grinned as he took a picture of his friends.

"Sweet dream, love birds" He smiled, walking to the door.

"Not love birds!" Danny and Sam muttered in there dream.

Dannys eyes fluttered open, Sam had left the room. Danny looked up at his mom and dad.

"Danny? Sweetheart are you okay?" Maddie asked, rubbing her sons neck making him smile again.

"Yeah. Are you going to rip me apart" Danny said, his smile fading into a frown as fear filled his face.

"No! Son we love you!" Jack said, hugging his son.

"But Im Danny Phantom" Danny said, his heart racing.

"I don't care even if your the Wisconsin ghost, your still our son and you will always be that!" Maddie said, hugging her son.

"I love you guys" Danny said, tightening his hug on his parents.

"We know Danny and we love you too" Jack and Maddie said, in a gentle tone.

The end..

**Wow another story over with :D. I will get on with the other stories when I get time the Zombieland fic is going on my list which I am going to make using my profile so you can check that out soon! :D hehe I will see you guys later. **


End file.
